


Arabella | (Valentino x Reader) | DISCONTINUED

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Camgirl, Drug Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, Past Abuse, Pining, Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Smut, Substance Abuse, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Verbal Abuse, a shit tone of sexual tension omg yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I've killed people for a sliver of what you say to me, you're aware of this right?""Well what are you going to do about it?"✞you're a cam girl in Hell. one of the most renowned and sought after by nearly everyone. unfortunately for you one accidental screw up exposes who you are to everyone. and there is a specific overlord with his eyes now trained on you.(Valentino x Reader)
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. welcome !

so this is going to be a Valentino x Reader hazbin fanfiction. let it be noted Angel Dust and Sir Pentious are secondary love interests.

yeah i like toxic what about it

trigger warning for all types of abuse, self-harm, suicide, and just bad shit.

this is obviously going to be very sexually driven and tense.

i will continue on with "An Unhealthy Obsession" do not fret!but um lets see how this one goes!

and a huge thanks to the v special person who gave me the idea for this story and ugh i love the concept so much. thank you @arabellabea 

i hope you enjoy !!


	2. prologue

You never knew love or healthy or stable.

You were used in every aspect while alive. But the great thing about being in Hell was that you get to choose who uses you. And when they use you.

Sometimes.

"And today we have a special guest star!"

You never thought Hell would be much more fun than being alive. Those are the perks that came with everything being legal. Then again it was actually your best friend that made your life in this sufferable pit bearable.

Angel Dust.

"Everyone welcome Hell's favorite little angel!",you smile warmly at the camera and Angel Dust comes into view. Adorning his own masquerade mask, his soft pink one contrasting against your ink black one.

You looked to him and gave him a warm smile while wrapping your arms around him for a hug. Your eyes fell to the chat box on the large screen, the fans and viewers spam the chat. They're going crazy over their favorite sex workers together and in one room.

You and Angel Dust go throughout your show, simply lounging in lingerie and interacting with the fans.

You loved your job in all honesty. You made amazing cash and you found a wide wide audience that yearned for you. Many were attracted to you and your seductive ways. It was mesmerizing how you could make them feel such indescribable things without ever taking off your lingerie.

You were happy to be doing this with Angel Dust. No matter how much you had to pay him just so Valentino wouldn't punish him for doing this livestream without permission. And by the end of it Angel Dust was truly happy and smiling alongside you.

He always enjoyed your company. And quite frankly he felt special to be in on your little secret.

"Well thats it for today, my loves. Let's all thank Angel Dust for his company.",you smile softly at the flatscreen with a tilting of your head. You rest on Angels lap, his hands resting on your thighs and cupping your cheeks. Angel grins at the camera and shoots the audience a wink,"It was nice being here, you filthy sluts!"

You look to the camera and the strap of your bra hangs off of your shoulder,"Make sure to go and give my angel some support. Thank you to everyone who joined and gave money. And we hit our goal for today! Here's a little present~"

Angel Dust takes that as his cue and he pulls your face back towards him. With that he leans in and runs his tongue across your bottom lip. Your hands grasp his wrists as he holds your face.

Letting your eyes flutter shut you stick your tongue out and let his play with yours. You both let out soft pants and moans as your hands roam and grope one another. Angel groans softly at the feeling of you grinding against his crotch.

Your cheeks instinctively flush at the heated makeout and gentle grinding. You're first to pull away and both of your tongues hang out of your mouths, a string of saliva connecting them.

You cup Angels cheeks and pant softly, licking your lips you smile in a faux ditzy way. Turning to the camera you pull Angel in close, his cheek squishing against yours.

"Thank you, lovelies!"

With that both of you wave at the camera. Angel Dust simply stares at you in a ditzy and hazy way as you reach forward and click on the keyboard, shutting off the camera and TV.

You squeal with excitement and hug Angel in a more genuine way,"That was amazing! You were great, the people loved you, Angie!" Angel Dust chuckles as you tug at the satin pink ribbon on his mask and pull it down and off of his freckled face.

Angel Dust always held you close to his heart. You were everything he wasn't, and for that he loved you. Since the moment he met you online after one of your livestreams, two years ago, he clicked with you instantly.

He watched your livestreams every week since then. Smiling at your cute and soft demeanor you acted out on screen. He felt lucky to know he was the only one to genuinely experience that in person. And he was the only one to experience something deeper with you.

You blinked back and reached up to tug off the ink black wig and toss it onto your bed behind the two of you. Realizing something you leaned in,"Did our little kiss make _the_ Angel Dust get hard?" Angel's phone buzzes on the desk across the room. He ignores it.

Angel Dust rolled his mismatched eyes and reached behind your head to tug the satin black ribbon. Angel Dust was gay, this he knew ever since he was alive. But when he met you...

"And what if I did, wanna give me a quickie, toots?"

When he met you he felt something. Something deeper than sex or anything platonic. It terrified him and confused him. So as he did with anything that scared or terrified him, he did everything he could to ignore it. Shielding and covering it with sex.

You laugh gently and allow him to pull the black mask off of your face. You tilt your head slightly and reach up to comb through his soft white locks,"You're not gonna make me beg for it?" You let out a soft "oh" of surprise when he pushes up on his heeled boots and knocks you onto your back.

You hit the black fuzzy heart shaped carpet and smile up at him. His hands rest on your hips and he leans down to connect your lips once more. But not before a loud and incessant buzzing hits him.

Angel's phone began to buzz wildly across the room. Unable to ignore its loudness Angel stood up with a sigh of annoyance while shooting you an apologetic look. You frown a bit while looking to Angel Dust and sit up.

Your eyes watch as Angel Dust answers the phone with annoyance then you turn to look at the large flatscreen. Your eyes pan up to the camera atop of it and they widen in horror at the flashing red light.

You grab your keyboard and are quick to turn it on, only to see your true self on the screen. You gasp and hastily slam your fingers onto the keyboard until the red light goes off and the succubus pops up on screen with the automated message you usually checked for.

** ROSE VALENTINE **

** HAS FINISHED HER SHOW!♡︎ **

"(Y/N) the live-!",Angel turns as Cherri shouts over the phone and he notices the way you stare at the screen with wide unblinking eyes.

_Ah...shit._


	3. rose valentine

"Okay are you calm now?"

Angel Dust looks to you as you pop copious amounts of strawberries into your mouth, dipping them in the whipped topping before doing so. He just spent hours calming you down and it was early morning now.

You nod slowly and look to Angel, wiping your lips and fingers on the sleeves of your hoodie you hug yourself. A soft sigh leaves your lips.

"Angel...you know how people here are with sex workers...they think they're entitled to our bodies.",your brows are pinched together and you swallow hard,"Anywhere and anytime..."

Truth be told you had no shame in being a sex worker. But you decided to become anonymous when you found out how, along with everything else here, no one cared about rape.

Angel Dust looks at you with concern and pulls you close. His long arms wrap around you and his second pair pulls you onto his lap. You lean your head against his comfortable and fluffy chest with a soft exhale. He was concerned for you.

He knew of the rapes but he was "lucky" enough to be signed under a protective contract.

But he would never, in a million years, suggest his boss to you.

"I can stay with you...I can walk you wherever you need...",Angel Dust speaks softly and you can hear his words bounce in his chest. You shake your head and he plays with your hair,"No, Angie, you know you can't. And I can't ask that of you."

You pull away from the hug and step off your bed, Angels hand lingering and reluctant to let yours go,"Its early morning...you know who is probably wond—"

You're cut off abruptly by the sound of Angels phone buzzing. You laugh without humor,"Speak of the devil.",you walk towards your laptop, pinching the bridge of your nose. You hesitated to look on your platforms while being calmed down.

But now that you were calm you reluctantly looked through the web.

"I-I'm really sorry for doing that without your—",Angel Dust starts apologizing once answering the phone yet he is interrupted by Valentinos honey voice.

" ** _Bring her to me._** "

Angel Dusts eyes widen and he turns to glance at you. You're covering an amused smile on your lips. You turn to meet his eyes and you laugh loudly,"Guess who has more creepy fans?" You joke while blowing him a kiss before turning back to the laptop.

Valentino wastes no time before speaking once more," ** _You went behind my back AND didn't tell me who Rose Valentine was even after knowing I wanted her...bring her to me in the next five hours or you'll BOTH regret it._** "

Angel Dust feels chills crawl up his spine as the dial tone rings out. Letting out a shaky sigh his heart pangs as he gets up off the bed and walks over to you.

He knew if he didn't take you someone else would for Val. And more forcefully. He placed a hand on your shoulder and you turned to look at him,"Hm?" You hummed with curious eyes. Your smile fell at the sight of his worried eyes and forced smile.

"Something happened..."

❦

You'd do anything to assure Angel was safe.

Even this.

You swallowed hard as you drove towards Porn Studios in the sleek and expensive limo. Angel Dust's leg shaking with nervousness.

Angel Dust was a bundle of nerves. It was rare that Valentino would take such a liking to anyone. To specifically want someone. Valentino was wealthy and powerful he could have anyone he wanted so he never felt the need to ask.

But ever since you grew in popularity Valentino had his eye on you. Going as far as asking around to figure out who you were behind the mask and beneath the wig. Valentino asked him but he lied. He knew why Valentino wanted you.

"It's going to be okay Angie."

He knew why everyone wanted you.

You place a hand on his shaking leg and lean forward to plant a feathery kiss against his cheek. He smiles weakly at you while you rub off the red lip print. The limo comes to a stop and you give him a nod of reassurance.

Stepping out of the limo after him you look around and blink back at the flashes that hit your eyes. Angel Dust looks around to the paparazzi and holds you close to him as they swarm,"Hey! Back tha hell up!"

"Rose Valentine! Is that your real name!"

"Why were you keeping your identity a secret!"

"Let me fuck you!"

"How much for a quickie!"

The questions hit you and you grow more irritated by them. Then as Angel pushes through the crowd for you you feel someone grab your ass. With wide eyes you pull away from Angel and turn around to punch the smug jackass in the face.

This only makes the paparazzi go crazier. Angel holds you close as you land a kick to his side, his camera shattered beside him,"Asshole!" You shout while flashes hit your eyes more rapidly and more questions at shouted out.

You finally make it inside of the building and Angel puts you down. You huff out in annoyance and look back to the doors, security guards blocking the paparazzi from entering Porn Studios.

"Fuckin' animals, I'm tellin' ya...",Angel says while glaring back through the pink tinted glass. He looks to you with a worried look and you give him another nod of reassurance before he leads you towards the top of the building.

You're both outside of his office door soon enough. Angel Dust exhales deeply and walks into the wide office. He feels chills run up his spine as he looks around the all too familiar office. You however feel sick to your stomach at the back of the towering Valentino.

"Angel cakes...leave."

His voice is as smooth as honey and as inviting as money. Yet you know the truth behind it. Angels hand tightens in yours and you turn to him,"Its okay...I'm a big girl I can hold my own." You shoot him a playful wink to make him feel better.

He nods with a light smile and shove before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Valentino turns towards you and you notice the red smoke clouding around him. He places down the expensive red cigarette and his cheshire grin widens at the sight of you. You can feel his glowing red eyes undressing you.

"I won't work under you.",you state plainly while stepping towards him. Your white heeled boots click against the floor. Valentinos eyes narrow slightly and he tilts his head. He steps forward and lifts up your chin with his index finger,"You don't need to work under me, you can work on top of me~"

Valentinos jaw tightens when you roll your eyes and pull down his hand,"Not even if you paid me."

When you turn away from him he grabs your wrist and pulls you back,"That can be arranged, my flower." You crane your neck up to look at him as his other hand grabs your other wrist and his arms snake around your waist.

_My flower..._ You think to yourself while tilting your head slightly. Then you snort and nod slowly,"Rose...",you repeat your fake name,"How original of you."

Valentino is growing more irritated by your attitude, but when you roughly tug away your wrists he also feels strangely turned on.

"Did you just call me here to have paparazzi grab my ass and to make mediocre moves on me?" He can't help but chuckle lightly as the gears in his head begin to shift.

_I wanna kill her._

Valentino sits down in his seat and leisures back, he gestures to the seat in front of him. You narrow your eyes before sitting down, crossing one of your legs over the other. He looks down at your legs clad in sheer black pantyhose.

_Being between her legs would be nice too._

Valentino was pleasantly surprised to find your personality not entirely sugar and gumdrops as it was online. He finds your attitude a bit refreshing towards him, but that didn't mean you weren't pissing him off.

He was more pissed off that he was conflicted right now.

"I called you here to offer you a contract. As you should know I run everything involving sex around here, including the camsites. But I want you to be under my contract."

You were always professional and you were surprised to see just how professional he was. But you despised the man before you. "I'm not going to sign a contract with you, Valentino. Now if you'll excuse me."

You stand up and walk to leave but Valentino chuckles darkly, lighting up another cigarette,"I didn't excuse you, (Y/N)."

You stop short and exhale deeply while turning to him. You pull your lips between your teeth and cross your arms over your chest loosely.

"I found your real name in just a few minutes before you got here. Imagine how easy it would be for me to find your address?",Valentinos voice drips with a mocking tone,"It would be a shame if someone leaked your information."

Your eyes shut for a moment and you grit your teeth with a soft shake of your head.

"Now sit the fuck down."

You scoff and turn around, taking your seat you cross one leg over the other. Valentinos grins as he blows out a cloud of red smoke,"Good girl."

You feel your cheeks warm up slightly and hate the way that made you feel a bit of a flutter. Valentino talks once more,"With my contract comes protection as well. No one can touch you unless I say, no one can even look at you unless I say. It would be quite the situation for you." He blows out a cloud of red smoke and it lingers towards you.

You shake your head and fold your hands in your lap. You feel your resentment and bitterness rise up and you offer him a sickly sweet smile.

"Mhm, unless its you huh?",you reply with sarcasm while standing up. You couldn't believe the audacity he had to threaten you. You hated power hungry people. Those who thought they could do whatever they wanted to whoever. A short-tempered you tilted your head with narrowed eyes.

"You get to use and abuse whoever you want with no reparations. I'd never sign my life away to someone like you. Go ahead and leak my address or name, see if I give a damn.",you walk towards the door with your head held high and your blood boiling.

You gasp softly when you're slammed against the door, your back begins to sting and the air is knocked out of you. Valentinos hands wrap around your wrists and pin them above your head his other set holds down your hips.

Despite the way your heart falls you challenge his eyes with yours. Leaning your head against the door you squirm in front of him but stop when he slams your hips against the door causing you to wince out in pain.

Yet you don't waver.

"And what is someone like me?",he leans in with a tight jaw and a deep frown on his lips. You tilt your head and grit your teeth while your fists ball up.

You knew he could very well kill you. Torture you. Do worse.

But for some reason you didn't care.

You lean in and your nose brushes against his straight one,"An abusive, arrogant, and—" You tug your hand out of his grasp and raise it, your short temper too much to bare. Valentino catches it and amusement dances beneath the fury in his eyes.

He would have snapped your neck for raising a hand to him. So why was he amused and turned on.

"Finish that sentence.",he slams your arm back up and above your head, he grins when you wince,"Now."

You were beyond infuriated. And you felt terrible for being so turned on by his force.

You raise your chin,"And...an cocky bastard."

Valentino chuckles lowly and shakes his head, peering at you behind his red shades,"I've killed people for a sliver of what you say to me. You know this right?" You did. Very much so. But whether it be your short temper or something else...you still didn't care.

"So what are you going to do about it?”,you challenge him. With narrowed eyes he grins and by your surprise he releases you. Walking away from you he shakes his head,”Nothing for now. But...I have another offer.”

_What the fuck am I saying?_

You narrow your eyes and rub your wrists, walking towards him without thinking,”Another offer?”

Valentino nods while leaning against his desk,”Something I don’t do very often. You’ll work for me, but there will be no contract involved. Sit down and we can discuss this further.”

You walk towards his desk with a sharp exhale and sit down, crossing one leg over the other,”Fine.”

Valentino didn’t know what he was doing. Actually he knew damn well what he was doing, he just didn’t know why. But as he discussed this strange situation to you and he brought up Angel he saw the warm and genuine smile that fell onto your ruby red lips and the way your eyes fluttered shut.

He was getting an idea of why.


	4. vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> i didn’t like the idea of Vox being one of the secondary love interests after thinking about how this story would go so i replaced him with my underrated homie :,) enjoy

Angel was pissed at you.

Your spoken contract with Valentino meant you couldn't speak a word of it to anyone, that including Angel. You attempted to explain the situation but he was clearly hurt you wouldn't tell him. He stormed off and away from you once outside Valentinos office and you felt it better to let him come to you when he was ready.

Now it was the next day and you were plastered across every social media platform and news outlet.

You didn't care anymore, considering you had Valentinos protection the second he posted you as a worker on his website. But not one for sale, of course. As a matter of fact you were currently looking over your spoken contract that Valentino had his assistant send to you.

Reading the pretty and slanted font on the flatscreen you held the keyboard in your lap, scrolling through and reading the definite terms.

_** ♡︎ SPOKEN AGREEMENT BETWEEN VALENTINO AND (Y/N) ♡︎ ** _

_** • NO PROSTITUTION ** _

_** • 10 % PROFIT FOR VALENTINO ** _

_** • VALENTINOS MANAGEMENT ** _

_** • VALENTINOS CLOTHING CHOICES TO BE WORN DURING LIVESTREAMS ** _

_** • (Y/N) DECIDES LIVESTREAM SCHEDULING ** _

_** • PAY FOR DATES ONCE A MONTH ** _

_** • (Y/N) GETS TO PICK DATE ** _

_** • GUARANTEED PROTECTION FOR (Y/N) ** _

_** • (Y/N) IS TO COME WHEN BECKONED ** _

_** • (Y/N) IS PERMITTED TO LEAVE SAID SPOKEN CONTRACT WHENEVER SHE PLEASES ** _

You blow out a raspberry after starring the email and saving it to your business drive. You purse your lips and the alarm on your phone goes off just across the room on your dresser. Your eyes narrow in slight annoyance remembering the day you had ahead.

Due to Valentinos new control over your wardrobe he scheduled a shopping trip for you today, and he was unfortunately going to assist you the entirety of it.

You'd rather chew on glass but alas you really didn't have any other choice.

Crawling out of bed you walk towards your phone and shut off the soft tune. Then you glance down to your oversized clothing and groan dramatically, realizing you have to look presentable for Valentino.

_Maybe someone breaking into my house wouldn't be so bad._

❦

"Don't you look sweet enough to eat."

You snort softly at Valentinos compliment while sitting inside of the limo, you have one leg crossed over the other as you gaze out of the window. The limo begins to drive to the wealthier boutiques and shops. You bite down on the inside of your cheek,"I don't see why you need to buy me clothes. I have perfectly fine outfits."

You turn to Valentino with a slight frown and he is sitting back, his long arms outstretched and crossed over his torso. A cloud of red smoke leaves his lips,"I personalize all of my workers outfits. Seeing it on their bodies gives me quite the feeling." He shoots you a wink behind those heart-rim shades of his and you turn away quickly.

You begin to ponder what kind of style Valentino has in mind for you. But you look out of the window when the limo comes to a slow stop. With curiosity you look around and notice you're parked outside of expensive penthouses.

Valentino glances to you and notices the confusion riddled across your beautiful features. He pulls out his phone and begins to tap away at it, the cigarette resting between his gloved fingers. "My friends are coming along with us. I always trust their input. I'd ask if you mind but I don't give a shit."

You grow irritated at his attitude and insulting words until you think over who could possibly be friends with such a horny jackass. You feel your cheeks warm up,"Your friends are Velvet and V-Vox right? The doll and TV demon?" You internally hope Valentino didn't notice your slight stutter on Vox's name.

But he did. For now he doesn't mention it, he simply nods and watches as you turn away. _Interesting..._

You hear the limo door open and your warming cheeks begin to tinge a soft pink. You felt so immature as you began to blush at the idea of your little celebrity crush leering at you in lingerie. A small crush you developed upon seeing him fight during a turf war against the Radio Demon. Angel teased you for a week straight when he heard about that one.

He was hot, what could you say?

The door slams shut and you feel a presence sit aside you. Turning to said presence you're relieved to notice it isn't Vox, he sits across from you. Velvet wears a large grin on her features. As the car begins to move Valentino puts out his cigarette.

"Vox, Velvet, this is (Y/N), a.k.a Rose Valentine.",you didn't mind he told your real name to these two.Velvet bounces with excitement and she gasps softly while grabbing your outstretched hand and yanking you towards her.

"Its great to finally meet you! Can I just say I'm a big fan!",you blink back with blushing cheeks and nod with a smile. You shake her hand which is clasped tightly in yours.

"Thank you! That's very sweet.",you turn to Vox who leans back just as Valentino does. His mismatched eyes run over you and cause chills to run up your spine, he holds out his gloved hand. The crooked grin on his scarred face makes your heart pound.

Reaching forward to shake his hand he doesn't do that. Instead he brings your knuckles up to his lips and kisses them gently.

His red eye winks at you,"I'm a big fan too."

You exhale softly and slowly nod while your smile seems to shake,"Th-Thank you.",you stammer out sheepishly.

Valentino looks between the two of you and he narrows his eyes slightly. He especially looks to the blush on your cheeks and spread across the bridge of your nose. He takes a mental note of your obvious behavior and remains silent the rest of the ride to the shops.

Upon getting there and off the limo Valentinos arms wrap around you. Wrapping around your shoulders and waist you look up at him with narrowed eyes, he simply blows you a kiss.

Tearing away from him he narrows his own eyes nevertheless he leads you into one of his favorite adult shops, one that he owns.

You look around the unfamiliar red toned shop and coo at the strange sex contraptions and scandalous clothing. Walking ahead and away from the trio your eyes skim over the lingerie and stripper-esque attire. The tall heels grabbing your attention.

"Can you walk in those?",Valentino inquires while watching you pick up a pair of black six inch platform stilettos. You turn to him with a scoff and a slight raise of your brow,"I can do everything in these heels. Can _you_?" Despite your partially joking tone on that last question Valentino nods with a grin.

"I actually can.",he responds with a bit of smugness. And for the first time you give him a genuine grin and nod. A bit of an impressed hum leaves your lips.

Valentino can't help but feel his grin soften at that sight. But he also can't help but comment,"Huh you look pretty when you ain't giving me the stink eye you know?" His arm wraps around your shoulder and you roll your eyes at his words. But his comment elicits a soft laugh.

"Don't be such a jackass all the time and I won't need to give you the stink-eye.",Valentino shoved aside that retort all because of the soft laugh you let out. Your smile wider as you look up at him and you didn't even shove his arm off of you.

Truth be told you hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey, Rose.",Vox calls your cam name and you turn to him with a soft hum. You then realize Valentinos arm is around your shoulder and you shrug it off, walking towards Vox. You look up at him and he holds a black harness set, silver spikes adorn the leather.

Your eyes widen slightly as you take it from his hands, he tucks his own into the pockets of his slacks,"I think it'd look nice on you, it has two wings that go in the back right there." He points it out and you nod with a soft smile on your lips.

"You've got quite the eye, Vox, this is super cute.",you praise the tall man while feeling the fantastic material with your manicured hands. Velvet walks up to you with a lingerie piece in her hand, its a pretty and revealing lavender lace piece. You smile brightly at her and coo over it.

Valentino watches as you and Velvet begin to scour throughout the sex shop, Vox walks over to Valentino.

Vox's eyes haven't left you,"So she's not for sale?" Valentino chuckles and shakes his head while watching Velvet hold up a ridiculously large dildo.

"No she's not. She refused to prostitute. Sorry, V. She wouldn't even sign a fuckin' contract.",Valentino looks up to his ex-boyfriend with a grin on his features. Vox looks to Valentino with a shrug,"That's too bad. She's one of the most beautiful women I've seen."

Valentino nods and his eyes narrow slightly, an idea pops in his head and he turns to Vox,"You know she has a crush on you right?" Vox eyes widen as he looks between you and Valentino, a smile spreads across his face.

"What? How do you know?" Valentino snorts and rolls his eyes while pushing up his heart rimmed shades.

"She started blushing like a fuckin' schoolgirl when you entered the limo. She couldn't be anymore obvious." Vox nodded to Valentinos humored reply. Truth be told Vox noticed your flushed face but assumed it was something different. With that knowledge he turned to Valentino and gave him a knowing smirk, walking towards you.

"Wow ten inches?",your brows raise as Velvet finishes telling her story with a proud nod. She shrugs and places down the stiletto boot,"It hurt for like a week after." She leans against you and begins to laugh loudly at your shocked and slightly fearful face.

You eventually giggle along with the doll demon and you coo as you notice a pair of fluffy pink cuffs. You gently prod at the fur, you like the soft feeling. Not to mention the small white hearts were cute.

"Hey Velvet what do you think of these—"

You stop speaking abruptly when she sprays a flavored perfume and the sickly sweet scent of vanilla fills your senses. Velvet looks up when you stop speaking,"What were you saying? Sorry I wanted to try a taste of this perfume! Want some?" She grabs your hand to spray you but you yank your hand away.

Your heart pounds and you step back only to feel someones hands on your hips.

You envision its his hands.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

You shout in the empty shop and turn around to roughly shove away Vox.

The trio look at you with slightly wide eyes and parted lips. They notice the way your chest rises and falls and the way your hand comes up to cover your mouth and nose. Your clenched eyes open slowly and you realize what kind of scene you just caused.

You swallow hard and the all too familiar vanilla scent burns into your nostrils.

Slowly dropping your hand you shake your head and grab a fistful of your hair,"I—I um—I'm sorry I didn't—excuse me." Before any of them can stop you, you shove past Vox and hurry out of the store. Chills coat your skin and dance up your spine.

_"Its your job. I own you remember?"_

You begin to black out everything around you as his gruff voice enters your head once more. Pushing down your living world life for so long it was no wonder how something as little as his scent managed to trigger you.

_"Do you like the perfume I bought you?"_

You ran into the nearest alleyway and your chest rose and fell rapidly. Your shaking hands pulled your phone from the harness around your thigh and you dialed the only person you could think of, despite your reluctance.

The dial rang and bounced in your head like a pinball until he picked up the landline,” ** _Yes?_** ”

You shakily exhaled,”Hey...Pen...its me. Can you come pick me up?”

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
